


Fire

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet Fraiser is daydreaming about a member of SG-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

"You have a gentle touch, Doctor."

Janet Fraiser looked up at the man sitting on her examining table. "Thank you." she replied. His eyes seemed to bore into hers. She move to tear her eyes away from his, but couldn’t. She could feel herself falling deeper into that dark gaze, the way it seemed to penetrate all the way into her soul. Her breath caught in her chest, as his eyes darkened further, filling with an emotion that had her trembling. Not in fear but in desire.

His hand reached out to her, long fingers gently touching her face. "A very gentle touch" he said, almost to himself. His fingers lightly stroked her face, moving down her cheek. Unconsciously she leaned into his fingers. Their eyes stilled locked together, hers darkening in desire. Did he know that she wanted him? Was that desire for her in his eyes? He had never shown any signs that she was even more than merely the base’s doctor. Never even seemed to acknowledge that she was even a woman.

But, his eyes. His eyes that never wavered from hers; growing desire shining from them. His fingers gently, oh so gently stroked her face. Tracing over her cheek, her hairline, across her forehead. Her breath shuddered from her. One finger traced down her nose, running lightly down to her lips. Her mouth parted as his finger ran over first over her upper lip, then lower lip.

His hand moved from her lips, down the column of her throat, pausing to rest on her racing pulse before moving around to the base of her head. He cupped the back of her head, slowly bringing her closer to him, giving her every opportunity to avoid him if she wanted. She didn’t resist, this was something she had wanted for awhile now. She tilted her head up as his descended. His lips brushed over hers lightly. When she didn’t protest, he deepened the kiss, his mouth opening over hers. The kiss was chaste, an exploration. His lips were full, sensual.

She moaned softly in protest when he broke the kiss. The taste of him lingered on her mouth, as she licked her lips. His eyes were drawn to the movement, to her slightly swollen mouth. He slid off the examining table to stand before her. She swallowed hard. God, he was huge. She felt tiny next to him, vividly aware of how small she was, how vulnerable a woman could be; how he could kill her without trying. His size only served to emphasis how very much she was a woman. Emphasized her softness in the face of his masculine hardness. Deeply buried feminine instincts whispered of how such a man could protect her; his strength, his intelligence. Her eyes traveled over him with more than medical interest. The black t-shirt was snug fitting, outlining his broad shoulders, muscled chest.

He moved closer to her, his big body moving with the careless grace of a cat; all flowing muscles and skin. Her throat was dry, her fingers itching to run over his chest and stomach. Cupping her face between large hands, he kissed her again, harder. She responded passionately, opening her mouth when his tongue demanded entrance. A soft moan escaped. Their breathing became ragged, desire increasing.

Janet felt herself lifted up into strong arms. She was dimly aware of being carried into the small room off of her office. A room set aside for quick naps when a medical emergency demanded that she be on base full time. Desire clenched in her stomach and lower as he lowered his head to kiss her again. It was slow, drugging her with sensual pleasure, the way his lips moved over hers, the texture of his tongue as it stole into her mouth. She opened her mouth wider under his, tilting her head to increase the angle and depth of the kiss. He took his time, exploring every inch of her mouth. Time vanished, passion replacing it. Slowly building, consuming every part of her body. One large hand tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head.

When they broke apart for air, he moved his hands to her shoulders, under the white lab coat. He pushed it off of her shoulders, letting it fall in a heap on the ground. The sound of their ragged breathing filled the room. Their eyes were locked on one another. His hands moved again, up to the collar of her shirt. Slowly, he undid the buttons, fingers lightly brushing against the naked skin that was being uncovered. The shirt soon joined the coat on the floor as fingers moved to the front clasp on her bra. Her breath caught briefly as his fingers brushed softly over the flesh swelling over the top of her bra. It too joined the clothes on the floor. Now his hands traveled to the zipper at the back of her skirt, tugging it down. He moved slowly, lingering over the skin that was revealed to him with each piece of clothing that was discarded. Each deliberately slow movement only served to increase both of their passions. Desire, the sweetest sensation, building ever so gradually. Minds and bodies becoming in tune with the other. All building to the forgone conclusion they were striving for.

Soon, Janet stood naked in front of him. Her breasts ached with the need to feel his hands on them, Her nipples beginning to tighten, skin becoming flushed as blood coursed through her. His eyes moved over every inch of her; a hand skimmed over her chest, down between her breasts. One step brought him in contact with her. A gasp escaped at the feel of rough cloth against her skin. She felt the back of her knees bang into the bed. The bed was standard military issue, slightly uncomfortable, the sheets rough against her skin. Now, she barely noticed it, concentrating fully on the man who lowered her gently onto the bed.

Once she was stretched out on the bed, he gently turned her onto her stomach. Slowly, caressingly, he began to explore her. His hands started at her feet, skimming over them, moving over the back of her shapely calves, over her thighs. Gradually, he learned the secrets of her body, its curves, its hollows, what make her gasp and moan in pleasure. The tiny spot at the back of her knee. How her skin quivered as he traced the line of her spine. How her hands twisted in the sheets as he lingered over the sensitive skin at the base of her spine. Soon, his mouth joined his hands. The warmth of his breath only adding fuel to an already burning fire building inside of her.

Satisfied that he had covered every part of her back, he rolled her over to start the exploration all over again. Lips pressed against her throat, over her racing pulse. Slowly, leisurely hands and mouth moved down her body. Tasting, stroking heated, damp skin. A hand covered one breast, kneading it, a thumb rolling the nipple into further rigidity. His mouth worshiped her other breast, suckling it, tongue just touching its tip. Her moans filled the room. Her body arched in almost unbearable pleasure. So long. It had been so long since she had felt this way, so long since she had been with a man, let alone a man who could arouse her as this one was doing. He seemed to revel in the sounds of her pleasure. Leaving one hand caressing her breast, he moved down her body, lips leaving a trail of warmth and moisture in his path. The curve of hips was explored. The sensitive arch of small feet was caressed. Finally, he moved back up her body. He stroked her damp hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her. Deeply, tongues entwining.

Her legs parted, as one hand moved between them to the sensitive mound there. Long fingers traced the outside folds of skin, learning its texture. One finger slipped gently into her. She cried out as exquisite pleasure engulfed her. Now, a second finger joined the first, moving in a slow in and out motion . Hands twisted in the sheets, back arched, her cries of passion a delight to his ears. A thumb sought out the sensitive knot of flesh, lightly rubbing it. Tension suddenly exploded as she climaxed. Wave after wave of passion rolled over her. She fell back to the bed, gasping in the aftermath. His mouth covered hers as he removed his fingers from her. Her moan of loss was lost under the kiss.

As she connected back to reality, she opened her eyes to gaze into his. She was conscious that he was still fully clothed.

"Your turn now." She murmured, as she rose to her knees. She pulled his t-shirt out of his pants. As he pulled it over his head, she ran her hands over his chest. Silk over steel. Hard muscle flowing under smooth skin. Her hands lingered over his nipples. His breath caught as she kissed them, rolling her tongue around them exactly as he had done to her. Her hands moved down to his waist, undoing the belt. With the same degree of slowness he had undressed her with, she slid the zipper down. More smooth skin was revealed as she pushed his pants and underwear down his hips, to the floor to join her discarded clothing. He watched her watch him. Her breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous.

He lay down beside her on the small bed. One hand tangled in her hair as she started to explore his chest, mouth and hands learning him, tasting him. A silent lover, she thought as she moved down his body. Only the tension in his body, the flexing of muscles betrayed his rising passion. Her hand closed around his hardness. He arched into her gentle strokes. Her own fires were beginning to grow again.

Their mouths met in a desperate, passion filled kiss. Tenderness being consumed by a fire growing out of control. He lifted her onto him. They both cried out as he filled her. So good, so full, he felt so right in her. Bracing her hands on his chest she began to move. Slowness quickly gave way to an urgency that couldn’t be ignored. Her movements quickened. His hands clenched tighter on her hips, aiding her up and down movements. Her head fell back. Her cries grew stronger. The fire consumed them both. White heat blinded her vision. She felt his eyes on her glowing, sweat dampened body. It only made the flames burn higher, the tension tighten even further.

"Teal’c!"

She called his name as her orgasm consumed her.

"Doctor! Doctor Fraiser!"

Her eyes flew open.

"What is it?" It took her a couple of tries before she could speak. Thank god her voice came out steady.

One of her nurses poked her head into the room.

"The test results are in on SG-5 and SG-9 has come back with several injuries. They need you in the infirmary stat."

"I’ll be right there."

The nurse nodded and left. Janet got up from the bed where she had taken a quick nap. She went over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Looked at her face in the mirror. She was flushed, her breathing a little unsteady. She could feel her heart still racing slightly. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself. The dream was pushed to the dark recesses of her mind.

Later, I’ll think about it later.


End file.
